Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Levinius system and Bilaren Prime These pages are misspellings of Livinius and Belarn Prime. The scene mentioning those two planets is from the "Fight or Flight" cut scenes on the ENT Season 1 DVDs. The spelling (Livinius and Belarn Prime) comes from the subtitles of that cut scene. It might be possible, however, that the subtitles are wrong (happens quite often with the DVD subtitles) and Mayweather actually said "Levinius" (a reference to Levinius V) and "Bilaren Prime" (a reference to the Bilaren system). We'd need a script of the episode to verify that, until we can get hold of it, we have to trust the subtitles, I guess. --Jörg 18:51, 25 April 2006 (UTC) *I think, delete these two. Add notes to Livinius and Levinius V saying that they might be related. Same with Bilaren system and Belarn Prime. --Bp 19:05, 25 April 2006 (UTC) *If from a cut scene Delete as non-canon anyway. Aholland 19:44, 25 April 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' both. Show no mercy. :P --From Andoria with Love 19:47, 25 April 2006 (UTC) *'Keep Levinius system' -- its valid as the system Levinius V is actually in, so the article should be rehabbed to reflect that reference. :*'Delete' Bilaren Prime but link to Belarn Prime from the background section of Bilaren system as a possible relation. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:41, 26 April 2006 (UTC) ::*About the Levinius system and something general I wanted to ask anyway: Only Levinius V is mentioned in the episode, not the system. Of course, every planet has to be in a star system (except if it is a rogue planet) put Levinius system was not mentioned. Do we create entries for every possible star system or only if it was also mentioned in the episode?--Jörg 10:21, 26 April 2006 (UTC) ::**in the past, many such entries were created, but without the assumption that the star of the system is named the same (for example: the Bajor system has an unnamed star, but the planets are numbered (Bajor VIII). I guess the system article might only be useful if there was more than one reference -- for example, you'd have to go to the Bajor system article to find a list of planets there. With Levinius, we now have one canon reference (Levinius V) and one "background info" reference that should be linked (the similarity with Livinius). I think the "system" article should remain to alleviate confusion. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:09, 26 April 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': If Livinius and Belarn Prime are only mentioned in scenes cut from the final episode AND their spelling is only known from the notoriously incorrect subtitles, then by all means move information contained on these pages to background sections of pages with a "correct" spelling. These two could then be kept as redirects... -- Cid Highwind 14:21, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :*Okay, it's time to do something about these two. I see quite a few suggestions (delete both, keep one and lose the other, keep as redirects, move info, add info to background section). I'm assuming, since both are non-canon anyway (they're not seen/referenced in the episode), that we delete these as well as those with the "correct" spelling and add the info as background to "Fight or Flight"? --From Andoria with Love 06:07, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Thought ;Thought : A page that is nearly a stub, has been tagged as "needing attention" since 09-2005 or earlier, and is not even about "Thought" but partly about electromagnetism. Only one (episode) article links to this page. Eventually the content of this page should be merged to somewhere else, otherwise simply deleted. -- Cid Highwind 15:45, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :It is a muddled mess, isn't it? Delete unless someone volunteers to turn it into an article from the ground up. Aholland 15:48, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Delete. --From Andoria with Love 17:28, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :I am not sure about this one, while a stub it has a point, and it is cited. The cited episode talks about how important thought can be, it needs more work but this is a wika, you can change it. --TOSrules 07:44, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ::"Being cited" is a good first step, but not necessarily all an article needs to be kept. The main problem with this one is - it is not about "thought", and (after reading it again), the parts that are not about the topic aren't even worth being moved to somewhere else, because they are speculation and unrelated theories (which means that it even is a partly incorrect citation). An article about "thought" (as related to Trek) would most probably not be more than a definition, but "we are not a dictionary". -- Cid Highwind 07:56, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :::We have many articles that are definitions, This article is more relevant then those def articles. Thought was the major theme of "Where No One Has Gone Before", this article scratches the surface of that. I would like someone to expand on that. Just watching the three traveler episodes and adding that would make this an acceptable article. Then all is needed is adding other trek refs around that. --TOSrules 08:03, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ::Well, feel free to work on it - however, in its current form, the article should be deleted, and I don't think we should start to keep articles just because they might become good articles after a total conversion (which everyone talks about and no one does). If we delete this text (that isn't even about "thought" at the moment), it doesn't mean that a different, valid article about the topic can never be created again. -- Cid Highwind 09:59, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Handheld body scanner Orphaned, sub-stub, unformatted, wrong POV. I don't know how this survived for more than two months, but it shouldn't survive much longer... -- Cid Highwind 20:03, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :I'm not even gonna try with this one. Delete. Aholland 01:42, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ::Oh but you should try. And until then... toast the bastard... er... delete! -- Sulfur 02:26, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :delete. Strange one. --Bp 02:39, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :Delete. --From Andoria with Love 17:28, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :Delete. --Jörg 22:10, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Ghostmoth & Portsmouth Non-canon/fanon stuff from the same guy who created the late Manchester (birthplace of Russell Watson) page. --From Andoria with Love 13:43, 17 May 2006 (UTC) *nothing seems to link to either anyhow, and what is a ghostmoth from? delete. -- Sulfur 14:04, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :*As far as I can tell, "ghostmoth" is some guy on MySpace. A "ghost moth", on the other hand, is a species of moth common in Europe. --From Andoria with Love 14:14, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :Delete - no Trek content as far as I can tell. Aholland 14:44, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :Delete. --Jörg 22:10, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 13:43, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Naprem Unnecessary and non- canon redirect to Dukat's Bird-of-Prey. -- Tough Little Ship 17:58, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :I thought we had decided that a redirect for a non-canon name was the kindest way to help people who were looking for something but didn't know the "right" name. It also prevents people from creating an article with a wrong name when they cannot find it right off. There are some sites out there that - incorrectly from a canon standpoint - attribute the name "Naprem" to Dukat's ship. Seems best to lead them to the right resource if that is what they've come here looking for. Keep as a redirect. Aholland 18:09, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ::If this is the "non-canon" name for it, I'll add it to the non-canon redirects page that we have already, and thus keep it. -- Sulfur 18:17, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Fenlon Class starship and Fenlon class starship As best I can tell, these are both non-canon, and the entire text for the second was a cut and paste from what appears to be a fan site for one of the Star Trek RPGs. -- Sulfur 16:55, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, it is a FASA creation. See Federation Ship Recognition Manual, where it is listed. The text in the latter article is almost verbatim from here. Delete both. Aholland 17:44, 18 May 2006 (UTC) List of incidents in which Sisko loses control of his command I honestly don't think this article is needed. We've had five series with five different captains, and there's really no reason Sisko should get special treatment. Even if it were to be rewritten & renamed to include all the captains, I still think it would be unnecessary as details of these incidents can be found on various other pages. If anything, it should be reformatted as a true list of episodes in which captains lose control of their ship. However, as it is now, it should be deleted. --From Andoria with Love 04:22, 20 May 2006 (UTC)